Pathfinder
center|x50px Pathfinder (полное название Pathfinder Roleplaying Game) — ролевая игра, издаваемая компанией Paizo Publishing. Представляет собой расширенную и модифицированную версию правил Dungeons & Dragons редакции 3.5, опубликованных по Open Game License. Pathfinder задумывалась как игра, обратно совместимая с правилами трёхсполовинной редакции, но при этом исправляющая её недостаткиPathfinder RPG Frequently Asked Question. Проверено 11 января 2011.. О начале разработки Pathfinder было объявлено в марте 2008 года, а выход игры состоялся в августе 2009 года. Начиная с третьего квартала 2010 года Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, согласно исследованиям сайта ICv2, занимала первое место по продажам и мировой популярности, обойдя четвёртую редакцию Dungeons & Dragons, и перешла на второе место только после выхода D&D 5. Ведущий разработчик Pathfinder — Джейсон Балман. В создании игры также приняли участие такие известные гейм-дизайнеры, как Эрик Мона, Шон Рейнольдс, Джеймс Джейкобс. Цели создания Дополнительные возможности По мнению Балмана, базовые классы D&D 3.5 не обеспечивают интересной игры в пределах одного класса на протяжении двадцати уровней. Поэтому в Pathfinder’е были добавлены классовые опции, позволяющие лучше придерживаться выбранной роли. * Количество фитов увеличено в полтора раза, и все персонажи получают фиты на каждом втором уровне, в отличие от каждого третьего в D&D. Выбор бонусных фитов для классов, получающих таковые, расширился. * Способности большинства классов стало возможно использовать шире или чаще. Например, заклинания нулевого уровня не расходуются при использовании; варвары получают дополнительные способности во время ярости; жреческие домены дают новые способности на 4-м, 6-м или 8-м уровнях; друиды вместо животного-спутника могут получить доступ к домену, связанному с одной из стихий или с природой; паладинское возложение рук может лечить различные негативные состояния персонажа; плутовская атака исподтишка действует против конструктов, растений и нежити; волшебники получают дополнительные способности от своей специализации (включая «универсальную специализацию»). * Способность жрецов изгонять или устрашать нежить заменена на способность создавать потоки позитивной или негативной энергии, которая лечит живых и повреждает нежить и наоборот соответственно. Эта способность снижает потребность в спонтанном касте лечебных или наносящих раны заклинаний, фактически обеспечивая клириков большим количеством заклинаний в день. Изгнание и подчинение нежити на старый лад остаётся возможным путём взятия соответствующих фитов. Барды, паладины и следопыты также получают большее количество заклинаний в день. * Каждый персонаж получает на каждом уровне какие-то бонусы, помимо увеличения базового бонуса атаки и спасбросков. Тем самым устраняется проблема «пустых уровней». * Некоторые классы существенно сменили способности. Например, следопыт получил вместо избранного врага избранный тип местности (в D&D 3.5 подобная замена существовала как опциональное правило), а чародей выбирает линию крови (драконью, демоническую, стихийную и другие), которая даёт ему дополнительные заклинания, фиты и способности. * Классы, которые получают существо-спутника (фамильяр, животное-спутник), могут выбирать вместо этого другой вид бонуса. Например, волшебники вместо фамильяра могут взять способность применять определённые заклинания спонтанно. * Большинство классов получает на 20-м уровне некую чрезвычайно могущественную способность, что должно побуждать персонажей играть одним классом, не мультиклассируясь. Например, бард может убивать своей песней, а паладинское «сокрушение зла» действует аналогично заклинанию «изгнание». Совместимость Pathfinder RPG считается совместимой с материалами по D&D 3.5. В большинстве случаев это означает добавление правил вместо их сокращения. Совместимость, тем не менее, далеко не идеальна. Для конверсии персонажа из D&D 3.5 в Pathfinder выпущен 16-страничный буклет, свободно доступный на сайте Paizo. В целом совместимость нередко приносится в жертву основным целям новой системыWhat does «compatibility» mean for Pathfinder?. Sob.apotheon.org. Проверено 3 июня 2010 г.. Другие отличия Pathfinder от D&D 3.5 Хотя в целом игромеханика системы d20 в Pathfiner сохранена, существует много отличий (помимо вышеперечисленных), которые по мнению разработчиков должны были сгладить проблемные моменты D&D 3.5 и улучшить баланс. * Хитдайс каждого класса привязан к прогрессии базового бонуса атаки (за исключением варвара с его d12), что даёт барду, следопыту, плуту, волшебнику и чародею более высокий хитдайс, что существенно для выживания персонажа, особенно на низких уровнях. * Правила для специальных атак, не наносящих урона (подсечки, обезоруживание и так далее), упрощены и унифицированы. Персонаж получает бонус боевых манёвров (Combat Maneuver Bonus, CMB), который проверяется против защиты от боевых манёвров (Combat Maneuver Defense, CMD) обороняющегося. * Существенно упрощены заклинания полиморфа. Новые группы заклинаний «Звериная форма» и «Элементальное тело» заменили правила по смене формы в 3.5. Персонажи, меняющие форму, больше не должны вести отдельные чарлисты для каждой из своих форм или постоянно консультироваться с монстрятником. * Упрощена система умений. Многие смежные умения объединены (например, Слух, Взгляд и Поиск объединены в умение Внимательность). * Персонажи не теряют очки опыта. Создание магических предметов не требует затраты XP, а заклинания, которые в 3.5 имели в качестве компонента расход XP, в Pathfinder требуют дорогостящих материальных компонентов. Потеря уровней заменяется на постоянные негативные уровни. Убраны штрафы за мультикласс; вместо этого персонажи побуждаются к игре одним классом путём предоставления дополнительных рангов умений и хитов. * Персонажей сложнее убить: теперь персонаж умирает, достигнув негативного значения хитов в количестве, равном значению его телосложения. Стабилизация персонажа, находящегося в негативных хитах, осуществляется проверкой на телосложение со сложностью 10. Порог гибели от массивных повреждений также повышается. Система Основные классы: * Варвар * Бард * Жрец * Друид * Воин * Монах * Рейнджер * Паладин * Плут * Волшебник * Колдун Базовые классы: * Алхимик * Вызывающий * Стрелок * Оракул * Всадник * Инквизитор * Ведьма * Волхв Альтернативные классы: * Антипаладин * Ниндзя * Самурай История Открытый плейтестинг Плейтестинг Pathfinder RPG считается самым большим подобным мероприятием, когда-либо проводившимся в ролевом сообществеPathfinder RPG Main Page.. Бета-версия игры была удостоена золотой награды ENnie 2008 года. Публикации Основные книги и дополнения Для игры выпущены различные книги правил и расширения: * Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook: 576-страничная книга в твёрдой обложке служит основой для текущих и будущих публикаций Adventure Path’ов от Paizo Publishing и самостоятельной OGL-заменой вышедшеим из печати книгам по D&D 3.0 и 3.5, изданным компанией Wizards of the Coast. Изначальный спрос на основную книгу правил значительно превзошёл ожидания издателя, и первый тираж был полностью продан за десять дней до релиза.Paizo News: Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook Sold Out!. * Advanced Player’s Guide: эта 320-страничная книга содержит расширенные правила, новые классы, фиты, заклинания, оснащение и боевые способности персонажей. Выпущена в августе 2010. * GameMastery Guide: эта 320-страничная книга в твёрдой обложке является всесторонним руководством к ведению игры Pathfinder для мастеров, предлагая различные полезные советы, указания и дополнительные правила. Выпущена в июне 2010. * «Bestiary», «Bestiary 2», «Bestiary 3», «Bestiary 4», «Bestiary 5» и «Bestiary 6»: Версия Monster Manual'ов из D&D 3.0 и 3.5 для Pathfinder’а. «Bestiary» содержит описания и иллюстрации более 350 монстров, предназначенных для использования в Pathfinder Roleplaying Game. «Bestiary 2» (вышел в декабре 2010), «Bestiary 3» (в декабре 2011), «Bestiary 4» (в октябре 2013), «Bestiary 5» (в ноябре 2015) и «Bestiary 6» (в апреле 2017) также добавляют в игру большое количество других монстров. Первый бестиарий выходил на русском языке как «Бестиарий». * Ultimate Magic: выпущена в середине мая 2011. Добавляет новый магический класс персонажа, мага (the magus), к уже существующим 14 базовым магическим классам. Также содержит более 100 новых фитов и заклинаний. Расширяет возможности базовых магических классов, предлагая описания новых линий крови (bloodlines), сфер (domains) для друида, новых фамильяров и так далее. * Ultimate Combat: выпущена в августе 2011. Добавляет 3 новых базовых класса, rage power’ы, cavalier order’ы и архетипы для боевых клериков. Также вводит систему для боя на транспорте, включая повозки, лодки, воздушный транспорт, и опциональные боевые правила (попадание в конкретную часть тела, броня, работающая как damage reduction, новые способы изменения здоровья персонажей и так далее). Дополнительные материалы * Bonus Bestiary: первый монстрятник для системы, представленный в июне 2009 года. * Периодические издания для Pathfinder: линейка включает серии «Adventure Paths», «Companion» и «Chronicles». Критика Хотя существенная часть игроков в D&D 3.5 восприняла Pathfinder с воодушевлением, нередки упоминания, что PF, хотя и сгладил наиболее заметные острые углы, не избавил 3.5 от глубоко заложенных «родовых проблем» с балансом. В их числе, например, пассивный рост спасбросков с ростом уровня и отсутствие роста способности заклинаний преодолевать их при этом, неравнозначность способностей классов (например, упомянутая выше способность барда для большинства игровых целей мало отличается от эффектов save or die заклятий волшебника, которые тот обретает просто с ростом уровня и так далее. Награды Pathfinder Roleplaying Game была сразу же после своего появления удостоена ряда наград. Уже в 2008 году бета-версия получила золотой приз ENnie как лучший свободный продукт или сетевое дополнение (Best Free Product or Web Enhancement). В 2010 году игра была награждена золотыми призами ENnie как лучшая игра (Best Game) и лучший игровой продукт (Best Product), а обложка и иллюстрации корбука получили соответственно золотой и серебряный призы. В том же году Pathfinder была названа игрой года по версии Golden Geek RPGКарточка Pathfinder Roleplaying Game в каталоге RPG.net.. Примечания Ссылки * Pathfinder SRD — Полная онлайновая версия правил «Pathfinder Roleplaying Game», включающая описание монстров из дополнений «Bestiary», «Bestiary Preview» и «Bonus Bestiary». * Вики Pathfinder — источник информации по официальному сеттингу Paizo. * Официальный SRD * Pathfinder RPG Alpha — обзор тестовой версии игры на сайте RPGnet. * pathfindersrd.com — ещё один SRD, включающий и неофициальные материалы. Программы-генераторы персонажей * Pathfinder Character Generator * PFRPG Character Generator at Venture Captain * Javascript Pathfinder Character Generator (Core Rules) Категория:Системы ролевых игр * Категория:Dungeons and Dragons